Unity (novel)
Introduction (blurb) From the back cover: In 2001's critically acclaimed Avatar novels, author S.D. Perry set the tone and the course for the continuation of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine®, a controversial television phenomenon hailed by TV Guide as "the best acted, written, produced, and altogether finest" incarnation of Star Trek®. Since then, the DS9 saga has grown in complexity and momentum, attracting an ever-growing audience to novels about which one reviewer raved, "In these pages, DS9 truly lives again." Now, following her triumphs with Avatar and Rising Son, S. D. Perry returns for a landmark tale celebrating DS9's tenth anniversary year. On the eve of Bajor's formal entry into the Federation, First Minister Shakaar was assassinated, derailing the induction and plunging the planet and station Deep Space 9™ into chaos. Investigation into the murder revealed the presence of a parasitic conspiracy threatening not only Bajor's future with the Federation, but the very survival of both. At the same time, the fracturing of Bajor's theology has put its people on the threshold of a startling transformation -- and the consequences now rest on the shoulders of Colonel Kira Nerys, who months ago defied the religious authority of her planet by making public an ancient heretical text that challenged the very foundation of the Bajoran faith. Now, after a harrowing and historic voyage of exploration in the Gamma Quadrant, the weary, wounded crew of Starship Defiant is at last coming home. But the joy of their return is short-lived as the crew becomes swept up in the crisis aboard the station, with many of them confronting personal issues that force them to make life-altering choices. Among those is a grief-stricken Commander Elias Vaughn, who reaches a crossroads in his life's journey and learns the true purpose for which he was Touched by the Prophets...as well as the ultimate fate of Captain Benjamin Sisko. And...somewhere on Bajor...a child long awaited is about to be born. Summary En Route back to the Alpha Quadrant Commander Vaughn contemplates the successes and failures of the Defiants three month voyage of exploration through the Gamma Quadrant. As the USS Defiant emerges from the wormhole it appears that the Bajoran system has been invaded by Cardassians. Vaughn attempts to get past there blockade by cloaking the Defiant but is eventually ordered by Colonel Kira to stop. The Defiant docks and after being scanned by Cardassian personal the command staff are briefed. The blockade was a test to make sure the Defiant was not under control of parasitic aliens which recently had been uncovered in the alpha quadrant (''DS9'' novel: Mission Gamma: Lesser Evil), these same parasites had attempted to gain control over Gul Macet but failed indicating that Cardassians were immune to there effects and hence Starfleet requested the Cardassians aid in enforcing a blockade of the Bajoran system in an attempt to contain the aliens. Following the briefing Ezri Dax informed Julian Bashir of Audrid Dax's past contact with the parasites a century earlier. Shar went with his Zhavey Charivretha zh'Thane to his quaters to mourn with his remaining bond mates over the death of Shathrissia zh'Cheen and consider his bondgroups future Characters Main *Kira Nerys *Elias Vaughn *Prynn Tenmei *Julian Bashir *Ezri Dax *Ro Laren *Nog *Thirishar ch'Thane (Shar) *Quark *Taran'atar *Charivretha zh'Thane *Treir *Akellen Macet *Kasidy Yates *Leonard James Akarr *Joseph Sisko *Judith Sisko Spoiler Warning *Jake Sisko *Opaka Sulan *Odo *Miles O'Brien *Keiko O'Brien *Benjamin Sisko Other *Taulin Cyl *Wex *Girani *Hiziki Gard *Capril *Yevir Linjarin Referenced *Neema Cyl *Seljin Gandres Information The book begins with a twenty page timeline laying out the events of the post finale books from January to August of 2376 with the book beginning in September. Reviews External Links Unity Unity